X-Men: Infinities
by Gul Dukat
Summary: Forget Unlimited. Forget Evolution. Forget Uncanny. Before all those other realities, there were the ASTONISHING X-MEN!!!


X-MEN: INFINITIES 

Prologue 

"Hank? Hank!" Sharon Carmichael yelled. "Hank, I've got your mail." "Put it there and go away" Dr. Hank McCoy mumbled. "Sheesh, Don't get your feathers ruffled." she growled as she walked away. "If you don't need me, I have a date and would like to leave early." "Go. Be happy! Have Fun!" "Oh I knew you had a heart under that mean exterior." Sharon kissed Hank on the cheek and walked out. "Goodnight!" "Goodnight." he grumbled back. Hank believed that nothing should bother his work, especially something _this _big. Hank glanced at the mail that Sharon, had brought him. "Interesting" Hank mumbled as he picked up a silver envelope. He opened the letter and read;

__

Dear Hank,

_I haven't contacted you in awhile so I thought I'd write._

"What do you want now old man?" he murmured as he read on.

__

I have a favor to ask.

"Figures"

_As you probably already know, I've started what we talked about. I wanted to know if you wanted to join us. Call the mansion when you get time at 555-9636._

Sincerely,

Charles

"So that's what you want." Hank said to no one. He recalled the news reports on the TV a couple of months ago. He would consider the offer, but tonight he was going to end it all. He was not going to be a freak no longer. Tonight, he would change...

Chapter 1

"Good Morning ya'll!" Marie said merrily to her teammates. "Hello Marie," Professor Charles Xavier said as he looked up from his paper. "Are those eggs I smell?" Logan said while coming down from the stairs. "Yes, eggs benedict!" Ororo Munroe yelled from the kitchen. "Good Morning." Jean Grey said happily, as she and Scott Summers came down hand in hand. Logan rolled his eyes jealously. "Look at this, Scott, do you remember Hank McCoy?" the Professor said pointing at an article in the paper. "Yes, he was one of the first students." Xavier nodded, "He quit and went on to be a scientist. I wrote him last week but he hasn't called back. In fact, this article says he has disappeared. Ororo, you and Marie search Hank's apartment . Logan, you and Scott, your missions will be overseas. Jean, I'll tell you your assignment later." "Bye Professor!" Marie called as she walked out.

"We'll take the convertible, Professor." Ororo said as she took the keys from the hook. 

After everyone had left, the Professor called Jean to his study. "Jean, with all this talk of old teammates, do you think you can remember Warren?" "Yes" she replied reluctantly. "I know how you feel about him, but I want you to go speak to him and ask him to join us again." "I doubt he will, you remember he left because of my relationship with Scott." "I remember that, but you do know him the best." "Alright, I'll go this afternoon, I've been meaning to drive up to New York anyway. But, may I ask what you're going to do now that you've gotten us all out of the house?" "There's a student I've had my eye on for awhile. I'm going to test him and see if he is as capable as I think." It's Bobby Drake, isn't it?" "Your powers are getting better Jean," the Professor said with a smile, "You need to run along, Jean if you want to get there before dark." "Bye, Professor!" Jean kissed the Professor on the cheek and left.

Chapter 2

"Finally!'' the mutant named Toad yelled to no one as he had finally made it to his master's old lair.

"Home sweet home!" Toad talked to himself merrily as he wandered through all the familiar caverns. It had been 4 months since The Brotherhood's loss at the Statue of Liberty. All four of them had been split up including his master. Once Toad had recovered from his wounds he had immediately looked for the others. Later, he discovered his master in prison, Mystique impersonating Senator Kelly, and Sabretooth gone. He'd went to Mystique asking if she would help their master but she refused. Toad thought she was probably content with her current lifestyle. A couple of weeks ago he'd tried to scope out the prison complex where they'd incarcerated his master. He learned his master was underground in a plastic cell. How could they do that to his powerful master? Toad had journeyed back to the Brotherhood's old lair hoping to find the thing his master had shown him. It was some sort of magnetic enhancer that was connected to the magnetic poles. He believed he could use it to break his master out. "Perhaps it's in his study" Toad said to himself. He worked his way through the deep lair until he had found that familiar cavern. After he had pushed away the large rock that covered the entrance. "Aha!" he ran quickly to his masters desk and rummaged through it. "This looks promising" Toad spoke excitedly as he picked a cyndrical tube. "I bet this is it!" Toad said loudly almost in a yell. "Hee hee hee!" Toad laughed happily as he bounced out into the hanger where the helicopter they had stolen from Senator Kelly still sat.

"We will have revenge on the X-Men at last!" Toad grinned evilly as he flew the copter out of the hanger.

"Ha ha ha hee hee hee hah hah!'' 

Chapter 3

"Looks like this place was trashed." Marie told Ororo as they opened the door to Dr. McCoy's apartment. Ororo gasped as she surveyed the living room. The TV was smashed in, the couch ripped to pieces, chairs thrown everywhere, a bookcase overturned. "Ah wonder who or what was here" Marie whispered. "I don't know. You look in the bedroom I'll check the rest of the place." "Alright. Holler if ya see anything." Marie said as she made her way down the hall. She opened what was left of a door and made her way into McCoy's bedroom. "Oh my!" Marie spoke softly as she walked around the shredded bed to what remained of a desk. "Interesting" she said as she picked up a strangely intact notepad. She read;

__

Must get to parents

Horrible, shouldn't have tried

Now I am a freak

How will I go out?

"Hmmmm, sounds like a clue." Marie murmured. "Ororo!, I've found something!" Ororo rushed to the room and Marie showed her the note. "Let's take this to the Professor. Let's go!"

Chapter 4

"Professor? You said you wanted to see us." Scott said as he opened the door to Professor Xavier's study. "Over here Scott." the Professor called telepathically. "I still haven't gotten over the feeling of his voice in my head." Logan said to Scott . The Professor wheeled into view and spoke "As you already know, your missions will be overseas. Scott, you will go to London to pick up a friend of mine and possible candidate for the school. Her name is Elizabeth Braddock. Her father owns Braddock Industries. Here is your passport, map, and airplane tickets." "Goodbye Professor. I will return soon." Scott said as he left. "Logan, I want you to go to Russia. There is a family who contacted who lives in the Siberian tundra . Pick up the boy, Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. Remember Logan, they are just simple farmers. Do not attack them or be hostile. The fate of this boys could be in your hands and behavior. Take the _Blackbird_. I've marked in the navigation systems the location of the farm. Bye Logan and good luck." "Bye Prof. I'll be back with that boy quickly. I don't like leaving home with no one to protect the place." "I'll be here with the children and the others." "That's what I mean. Bye old man." Logan growled.

Chapter 5

"Boy is it hard to find a parking space in this city!" Jean thought to herself as she finally pulled her Jeep into a parking garage five blocks away from Warren's penthouse. "Looks like I'm in for a hike." she thought. Soon, Jean was in the lobby of the _Palis Royale_, Warren's building. "Hello, I'm here to see Warren Worthington III, tell him Jean's here." Jean told the doorman. "Yes ma'm." "This sure is a nice place." Jean thought as she looked around the lobby. "Mr. Worthington said to come on up. He is in Penthouse 16-J." "Thank you." Jean walked her way to the elevator. "I wondered if Warren's changed." she thought as the elevator shot up to the 16th floor.

"Here we go!" Jean said aloud as she found door 

16-J. Jean rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. 

"Jean!" a young blonde man yelled as he opened the door. "Warren! It's been so long!" "To long, Jean! Come in, come in!" "Oh! Nice place." Jean said as she surveyed the living room . "It's not much really. Boy, do you look good!" "Warren!" Jean said as she giggled, "You know I'm with Scott!" "I can't believe you're still with that blow-hard!" Warren said jealously. "Warren you know I love Scott. We may have gone out in the past but we need to move on. Now let's get down to business." Jean said angrily as she sat down on a luxurious couch. "Alright, what do you need?" "The Professor sent me to see if you would like to join us again." "I said I'd never go back again and I mean it! That old man only played favorites with you and Scott, while me, Hank, and Bobby were left out. I just don't like how the old man runs things." Jean winced at the mention of Bobby's name. "Warren, Hank's missing, you know what happened to Bobby, and we've got more people now. There's Logan, Ororo Munroe, and Marie. The Professor can't afford to play "favorites" now because there's so many of us. You do understand don't you?"

"I guess so, but I'm still not going back there's so much unsaid Bobby." "What happened to Bobby was so long ago, Warren! Don't you realize that!" Jean yelled with tears streaming down her face. "The Professor didn't know, none of us did!" "Jean, I'm sorry. I know that no one new. Though we all knew that we took that chance when we put on those uniforms." "Warren it seems you're still the naive, spoiled little brat that doesn't care about anyone but himself!" Jean yelled as she picked up her purse. "Jean, baby! Don't go!" "Don't call me baby! Just because I was your girlfriend once doesn't give you the right to call me that! Goodbye Warren!" Jean screamed as she stormed out.

End Part 1 

__


End file.
